Weed the Hedgehog
Weed the Hedgehog is a minor deuteragonist in Frederick's Tales, played by Tigerfive100. Profile Appearance WIP Personality Weed is extremely chaotic and scattered. She takes pride in this fact and often uses her... unusual reality-bending powers and wild personality to overwhelm and domineer others into submission. Weed is also very secretive, not letting anybody, even those closest to her, know basic things about herself. These personality traits push people away most of the time, however if somebody is lucky enough to get on Weed's good side, she'll become protective over them and loosen up with them. Oddly, Weed shows an extreme expertise in robotics and engineering of all kinds. Using these skills, she has created droids like X the Robotic Robot out of broken scraps and a toaster. Weed has shown an alter-ego named "Purple McGreenies." This alter-ego makes Weed's normally mean and brutish personality into that of a circus jester. She refrains herself from using her magic for crass tasks, opting to use her magic for reality breaking tricks. The lingo that Weed uses shifts from to-the-point insults to those of which an inspiring ringmaster would use. Whenever she enters into this mindset, she will always wear her matching jester hat and mask, discarding them when Purple McGreenies no longer needed. Relationships * Matt Ruby Weed and Matt met in the world of '██████.' Weed, being the moving chaos tornado she is, was messing with local citizens until Matt came up with her and asked to tag along. After this initial encounter, they soon become close friends, causing mayhem and chaos at their own whims to torment the locals. Weed left Matt after a bit, coming back and saying hi every once and awhile. She frequently tags along with him in adventures for the fun of it. She will protect Matt at all costs. They are often buddy-buddy with each other, resulting in an incredibly rare show of compassion from Weed. However, she still loves to joke around with him. * X the Robotic Robot Weed made X the Robotic Robot out of a toaster and scrap █████ █████ parts she found in a random bush. Using her previous experience in robotics, she installed her own custom A.I. into X, including a... "shitpost" module that would make her hate him and his idiotic quips. She has nobody to really blame but herself for her slave/sorta-friend's odd behavior. Though she treats him with no respect, she does seem to try to keep him out of harm's way, though whether this is because she cares about him, or she just doesn't want to repair him is unknown. Story Early life information has been ceased. Come back NEVER, nerd. ███████ information has been ceased. Come back NEVER, nerd. First Contact Weed, after being on the run for a couple ████ years and recently building X the Robotic Robot as a way to cope with crushing loneliness, met Matt and swiftly befriended him, their friendship blossoming. They went on a couple adventures, eventually ceasing contact for awhile before she popped up to meet her again, adventuring once more. After these adventures, she gifted Matt a Weed Plushie, which doubled as a teleportation point. Present Weed, in the middle of some multidimensional chaos and heisting, decided to drop in on Matt, who was in the middle of his own adventure. Minimal catching up ensued, eventually ending in Weed swearing to protect Matt from Mrs. Vyse. She simply hangs around now, doing her own things while checking in on the group frequently. Gameplay hey. howdy. i'm weed, and these are my stats. now, scamper off and stop stalking me. Thanks! Creation and development Musical themes sans. Other appearances Gallery weed.png|Somebody drew this. Possibly Weed herself. Amazing likeness. WEEDMALM.png|Weed enjoys a nice glass of MALM YOCO Weed.png|Recreated with CHARAT CHOCO. Trivia *She has simultaneously whipped and nae-naed. *Despite the name, Weed isn't actually made of weed *According to Matt, Weed's hair actually smell nice. Do not ask why he even smelled it. Category:Characters Category:Tigerfive100's characters Category:Playable characters (PCs) Category:Bully Squad